Last week, Vanessa and Stephanie decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Emily to time them with a stopwatch. After 8.18 minutes, Emily agreed to time the runners. Vanessa sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 39.05 seconds. When it was Stephanie's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 33.77 seconds. How much faster was Stephanie than Vanessa in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Stephanie was than Vanessa, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Vanessa's time - Stephanie's time = difference in times. ${3}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ Stephanie was 5.28 seconds faster than Vanessa.